Meeting their Match
by WizardOne360
Summary: When the sisters come across an evil set of Charmed Ones that has powers greater than theirs, it will take every ounce of bravery and courage that these sisters have.
1. Introduction

There is something unusual at the large red manor in San Francisco. To you and I it would look like any other, that belonged to three sisters who are leading normal lives. However, if you looked closer into the Manor, and surveyed it more thoroughly, you would see that they are not "normal" as you and I would call it. Every week dark spirits, or demons invade this large, red Manor. These three Charmed Ones, who are here to protect the innocent, are witches at who will vanquish these demons. But what goes on when we're not looking? What are these witches hiding, physically and emotionally? The only way to find out to explore the Halliwell Manor yourself, and gain the facts at first hand.  
Shall we begin with the oldest? Prudence Halliwell, Prue for short, was the oldest sister, as I have just mentioned and you have just read. She was a strong witch, always cautious of magical exposure. Yet, when the time came, she would risk it. Unfortunately, Prue died in her reign of duty.  
Piper, the second Halliwell sister, is still alive and living in the Manor. She has been gifted with the power to freeze time in the room in which she is in. She has a beautiful baby boy, Wyatt, and has just recently divorced her husband, Leo.  
Phoebe, the youngest and the most likely to fool around, isn't gifted with fighting witch powers, but still special ones. Phoebe is an Empath, which is the power of feeling another's emotions. She can channel objects, levitate, and predict the future through premonitions. In the beginning, Phoebe was the one who would do anything to let it slip that she was a witch. Yet, here we are, reading of this tale, and she has not exposed their abilities.  
Paige Matthews, is a long lost sister who came into play when Prue passed away, making Piper the oldest. Paige is half white-lighter, half witch, and therefore can be useful to the Charmed Ones. We mostly see her Orb from one place to another, and creating spells but her most inner powers lie within her.  
These sisters are sacred, and have never failed yet, but in the tall tale of which I will be telling, these sisters will meet their ultimate match, discover new abilities, head deeper into their love lives, and change their outlook on life.forever. 


	2. Chapter Two

Paige and Richard quietly entered the Manor, trying not to attract too much attention. Piper and Phoebe did not approve of Richard too much, and therefore Paige didn't want them to know that he was around. "Just let me get changed," Paige said before heading up the staircase to her bedroom and Richard in the sitting room. Richard observed his surroundings, taking in every piece of it, before Paige came down the stairs again in an extravagant blue dress. "You look beautiful," Richard said, standing.  
"Thank you," she said smiling "Let's get going."  
"Going where?" came a voice behind them. Piper was standing in the doorway that led to the Dining Room with her arms crossed, a baby monitor in one hand.  
"To the restaurant for dinner, why?" Paige asked.  
"Oh, just wondering," Piper said observing Richard. A cry emitted from the baby monitor as Piper bid goodbye and walked upstairs, hearing the front door open and close. Wyatt was standing up in his crib, crying for his mother, his cheeks looking red. "It's ok," Piper whispered to him, picking him up and placing him in her arms. "Now that you're awake, you get to help mommy clean out the attic, won't that be fun?" Piper said sarcastically as Wyatt stopped crying.  
They walked upstairs to the fairly large attic, with furniture pushed off against the walls, a large rug in the middle of the floor, and a large, thick book on a wooden stand off by the large window. Piper put the baby down on the rug and handed him a rattle before moving off toward the window, past the Book of Shadows, and over to an old dresser with a red clothe across the top. It was very dusty when she opened the large drawer and Gram's old clothes and a few old mementos lay scattered here and there. She picked up a photograph of her and her sisters when they were younger before having the feeling that she wasn't alone.  
She turned and only saw Wyatt, lying on the rug chewing at the rattle. She faced the dresser again, closed the drawer, and opened the next. What was in this drawer, she couldn't tell, because it was covered with dust that flew out into her face, causing her to cough. Once again she had the feeling that someone else was in the room. Something behind her smashed onto the wood floor as she quickly turned. Gram's antique vase lay in pieces and Wyatt starring at it with wide eyes. Could he have done it?  
"Ohh." she muttered, rushing over to clean it up. She heard the front door open, and Phoebe call "Piper, I'm home!" as she dumped the pieces into an empty dresser drawer. Phoebe walked into the attic.  
"Hey, I saw Paige down at the restaurant near the office and.what happened?"  
"I don't know, I just heard a smash, turned around and there it was in a million pieces," Piper said closing the drawer.  
"Well it was probably the baby," Phoebe said, picking up her nephew.  
"Probably." Piper said, a little concerned. "So what were you saying?"  
"Oh, right, I saw Paige down at the restaurant near the office, the one Jason took me too. You know.the really expensive looking one where my Empathy kicked in a totally ruined the entire night. Well, they looked pretty.well."  
"Phoebe, we shouldn't interfere with her non-magical life," Piper told her.  
"I know but its just.I.well.don't like him," Phoebe said.  
"So maybe she doesn't like Jason," Piper said.  
"But-"  
"But nothing," Piper said. "Now lets go eat." They walked downstairs, Piper heading into the kitchen and Phoebe placing Wyatt into the playpen in the Conservatory. Piper flipped through a cookbook looking for something they could eat when the pages suddenly flipped themselves, as the Book of Shadows did from time to time. "That's strange." Piper said. The pages flipped faster before they reached the cover and it snapped shut. Piper tried to open it again, but the book refused. She pulled harder and harder but the cookbook wouldn't open.  
"Phoebe!" she called, still pulling it with every ounce of strength she had. Phoebe entered the kitchen.  
"You know Piper, I know plenty of men that don't like you but when it gets to books-"  
"Phoebe, it won't open!" Piper said frustrated. She let go of the book only to find a horrible surprise. A tall, dark haired man appeared right in front of her, his hand on the book cover, as she let out a yelp. I'm sure you know how it feels, to turn around and see someone standing right behind you when you never knew they were there. Well imagine how it would feel to have the person appear right before your very eyes.  
Another one came out of nowhere right behind Phoebe as Piper flicked her hands forward, freezing the two beings. Phoebe edged away from the thing that was about to grab her and headed to Piper still watching them.  
"What are these things?" she said.  
"I don't know but I want them out of here," Piper said. They frantically tried to think of something to do before they unfroze and Piper flicked her hands again- one to each of them. A small explosion appeared on their chests, which only caused them to stagger backwards a bit before coming toward them again. Piper, trying to relax herself, tried again. The explosion this time was larger, which probably got them annoyed, because they disappeared.  
"Who were they?" Phoebe said.  
"I have no idea." Piper said, lowering her hands.  
"I'll check the book," Phoebe said, exiting the kitchen.  
"And I'll try to cook something," Piper said turning back to the cookbook, realizing that it opened this time, and didn't flip its pages until Piper turned them herself. 


End file.
